


Boda arreglada

by dangerartec



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerartec/pseuds/dangerartec
Summary: Los padres de Amity tienen un pequeño e hipócrita secreto que conlleva a que su hija menor se case con su "mejor" amiga de la infancia, pero... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿y por qué ella? Por razones lógicas, la mencionada no lo quiere permitir ya que es demasiada pequeña para tener encima esa gran responsabilidad, y además de que su corazón suspira el nombre de otra.¿Rebeldía o sumisión?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Boda arreglada

**Author's Note:**

> ✅Historia en emisión.  
> ✅Femslash (temática homosexual).  
> ✅Hechos que no ocurrieron en la historia original.  
> ✅Algunos acontecimientos fueron alterados para su debida lectura.  
> ✅Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> ✅El dibujo de la portada es de mi autoría.  
> ✅Lumity es la pareja PRINCIPAL, en cambio Boschmity para su trama.  
> ✅Soy alguien que hace esto por pasión, NO soy profesional en el asunto.  
> ✅Historia también publicada en Wattpad.  
> ✅Si quieres dibujar alguna escena de la historia, con gusto lo pondré al final de la lectura con su debido crédito. [Etiquetame, o escríbeme en interno, para saber donde lo publicarás].
> 
> ☠ Fanfiction creado por @dangerartec, si vas a pasar la historia a otro idioma, o algo por el estilo, consultame en un mensaje privado. ☠
> 
> © & ℗ Disney & Dana Terrace

" _El mundo no está preparando para que brilles a tu manera_ "

Las decisiones que uno toma mayormente son influidas por otros, pero ... ¿Es realmente bueno eso?

Depende, si al final sonríes y te sientes a gusto con el resultado, fue la mejor opción en tomar, no obstante, si alguien te maneja como un títere siempre, simplemente no esperas un sol mañana, y eso lo bueno / malo de vivir. .. es que cada uno tiene una llama de rebeldía en su ser, que a veces es mejor obedecerla, sin embargo, hay que saber cómo ponerle un límite.

Ese límite ya había sido quebrado por una chica que desde que tiene memoria, se ha sentido prisionera, dándose cuenta de que si no hacía algo pronto ... el títere seguiría being she.

 _Amity Blight_ . Ese era su nombre.  
  


Una pequeña prodigiosa que destaca tanto por su belleza, poderes y personalidad, todo un ejemplo de seguir, y claramente todo esto venía por sus padres. Era verdad que ella agradecía un montón la educación que tuvo de ellos, pero en el fondo estaba rota; una cosa es darle buenos consejos a alguien para que haga el bien, y otra es ... moldearla a la perfección por un capricho orgulloso.

Desde su corta edad, Amity, ha devorado cientos de libros de magia y varios tutores la han dirigido para aprender materias que ni siquiera un niño debería ver a su edad, por el simple hecho de que la infancia debería ser vivida sin preocupaciones.

Para ella, no era así. La peli castaña, que, en su momento su cabello era de dicho color, ni bien empezaba su día y ya estaba agobiándose por dentro en su cuarto, sollozando de agonía por tratar de hacerlo bien para que sus padres no la menosprecien ... como solían hacerlo.

Por eso mismo, su cabello actual es verdoso, ya que su madre era estricta y quería que compartiera el color natural de ella y de sus hermanos, el simple hecho de tenerlo castaño ... arruinaba la imagen de los Blight's. El único que podía tenerlo así era su padre por ser el jefe.

A pesar de que su imagen había mejorado un poco con dichoso arreglo, sent que no era ella. Al menos, notó que en sus raíces del centro todavía se concentraba el natural, una pequeña parte que no había sido tocada ... realmente le gustaba que fuera así.

Sus padres en verdad le exigían demasiado, y apenas actualmente tenía 14. Se preguntaba a diario si en verdad estos la amaban.

Se han metido inclusive con sus amistades, la única amiga que consideraba como tal hace años, era Willow, quienes eran inseparables. La única desventaja es que la contraria tenía varios problemas con su magia, pero... ¿Qué importaba eso si había una amistad sincera?

Su corazón estaba tranquilo...

...Hasta que sus padres observaron este comportamiento, ordenándola de inmediato que cortara lazos ya que su pequeña hija "perfecta" no podía estar con gente de clase baja, simples bufones que ni merecían tener magia. Por eso, sin permiso de la mencionada, la juntaron con otras niñas de su edad que si tenían el mismo nivel social y económico que ellos. Bah.

Obviamente la pequeña reclamó ante este cambio brusco, ganándose una advertencia camuflada de amenazada por parte de sus superiores. Si ella quería amistades, debía saber a quién elegir.

Amity se dio cuenta en ese momento que debía que aceptar la orden si no quería sufrir más de lo que ya estaba, llenando su mente de pensamientos erróneos como que ella misma era la del problema; esa idea siempre mostraba más contras que pros, no obstante, si quería seguir con su vida pacífica, debía mantenerlo ahí, a pesar de que sabía que estaban mal ellos.

Así fue su vida, siendo atrapada en una jaula sin llave, pero por lo menos esa jaula la mantenía protegida... de lo que esté afuera. Si salía y exploraba por su propia cuenta dicho mundo que ha sido restringida desde que nació, los peligros se acercarán y podría salir más herida de lo que ya estaba.... O quizás no.

Lastimosamente, esos barrotes que alguna vez fueron de hierro puro, siendo imposible romperlas, ahora eran de papel.

Y todo, por una humana.

Una simple humana que carecía de magia provocó que su jaula imposible sea un total chiste. Ni siquiera necesitaba llaves para salir, más bien, sin darse cuenta ya estaba dos pasos afuera de ahí. ¿Pero cómo rayos eso había pasado? Su mundo ordenado y colocado de manera minuciosa se había esfumado en segundos, mostrándole a su alrededor que había... ¿Paz?

No sabía como expresarlo ya que se esperaba un caos completamente impactante, en cambio, todo era colorido y no gris como solía estar.

Lo dedujo al instante.

Era amor.

Lo que ella sentía por dicha humana era un amor inocente y puro que iba más allá de un simple gusto, "Mittens" realmente vomitaba arcoíris al verla. Al principio, era molestoso y confuso sentirse así, empero cuando cayó en razón... ya no tenía incomodidad en descubrir el por qué, más bien se sentía viva al confirmarlo.

Realmente viva, y era algo que sus padres no la obligaron, simplemente era suyo... personal, ¡Propio!

Eso era al mismo tiempo su peor enemigo porque estaba consiente de que la humana no parecía sentir lo mismo que ella y eso le ocasionaba una gran inseguridad invadiéndola cada segundo. Su perfecta imagen de serenidad era rota en un simple chasquido si Luz, el nombre de su crush, aparecía. ¿Cómo iba a mantener la calma si con solo su sonrisa ya andaba un tomate andante?

Trataba de pensar en otros temas u ocupando su mente en sus actividades cotidianas, sin embargo, no había momento que no dejaba de pensarla y eso llegó a molestarla ciertamente, y no, no era porque Luz estaba ahí, si no, porque ella no podía actuar más allá que una charla amistosa.

Al parecer si tenía defectos. Aunque... en el fondo se alegró un poco al descubrirlos, al parecer no era la señorita perfecta, y eso estaba bien porque al fin y al cabo no era un dios como la categorizaban.

Justo cuando parecía que tenía el control de todo, una voz la hizo entrar en un miedo profundo... un miedo conocido.

— _Amity._

— _Sí, ¿Madre?_ – respondió con educación la mencionada, levantando la vista con lentitud.

— _Escuché que alguien tomó tu lugar en el baile_ – se sentó al frente de ella, cruzando sus piernas – _y fue esa humana que te humilló en el duelo de brujas, ¿No?_

Su voz neutral pasó a una más seria, por lo que la menor supo de inmediato a donde iba la conversación, se lo esperaba... pero no pensaba que esta vez su madre le provocaría tanta angustia. Hace tiempo que no usaba ese tono con su persona y era algo desagradable vivirlo.

— _Sí_ – se limitó a afirmarlo mientras cerraba su característico libro.

— _¿Por?_ – levantó su ceja la señora Blight.

— _Ella pensaba que este baile era como el de su mundo_ – respondió para luego pensar en su siguiente frase puesto que hablar con su progenitora era un arma de doble filo.

Lo positivo de que a pesar de que sus hermanos entrenaron a Luz, no dijeron nada a sus padres porque también ellos pasaban por un problema similar, y el comportamiento de dicho par era un poco más rebelde.

" _Al menos esos idiotas me apoyan_ ", pensó Amity.

— _Sin pensarlo, tomó mi lugar y la dejé, quería ver como ella sufría_ – esbozó su sonrisa como si ese acto en verdad le causaba placer – _al final no se esperó al Grom y salió corriendo como una cobarde, obviamente la perseguí y salvé su pellejo, aunque lo hice por la ciudad... quería mostrarle que yo puedo con cualquier cosa_ – finalizó, con un dolor en el pecho, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Su madre la miró unos segundos con la misma ceña, parecía que no le convencía esa explicación... pese a eso, tardó un poco en analizar sus palabras.

— _Está bien, me alegro de que demuestres que eres la mejor_ – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa para retirarse.

La menor dejó caer un suspiro largo cuando vio a la contraria cerrar la puerta, muriendo de un ataque de nervios al recordarla con esa mirada y voz, parecía que su corazón iba a salirse de su boca en cualquier momento.

\- _Maldición_ \- escupió finalmente en un susurro.   
  
  


¿Cómo rayos iba a mantener la postura?


End file.
